


Hetalia smutshots

by Theflyingwalrus



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex, Tags May Change, Teasing, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26658532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theflyingwalrus/pseuds/Theflyingwalrus
Summary: Steamy reader inserts of all your favorite Hetalia characters!
Relationships: America (Hetalia)/Reader, England (Hetalia)/Reader, France (Hetalia)/Reader, Germany (Hetalia)/Reader, North Italy (Hetalia)/Reader, Prussia (Hetalia)/Reader, Russia (Hetalia)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Hetalia smutshots

Alfred was playing video games with his friends after you two had finished dinner, you stood at the door way of the living room pouting slightly. You stood there and tried to think of a way to get him to pay some attention to you. A small smirk grew on your face as you slowly made your way to the couch you sat down beside him and gently placed your hand on his thigh. Alfred gave you a sideways glance and cursed as Gilbert killed him again " Dude that wasn't fair I wasn't paying attention!" You could hear the Prussian laughing over the microphone as Alfred yelled at him.

Once his attention was back to his game you had to up your game, you slowly slid off the couch onto the floor and moved over to him. You gently grabbed his knees and spread his legs you moved to unzip his pants as he covered the microphone " babe what are you doing?" You gave him a small smirk " nothing Alfie " you said this as you started unzipping his pants.

Alfred groaned softly and tried to keep his voice from trembling as you slowly pulled his cock out of his pants and started stroking him. Once he got hard you started licking him from the base to the tip swirling your tongue around it. He bucked slightly wanting you to take his cock into your mouth, you giggled at his desperation and gave him what he wanted bobbing your head and running your tongue along his shaft as you sucked him.

Alfred bit his lip as he tried to focus on the game every moment you made had him twitching, once you knew he was close you pulled away and smirked waiting for him to drop the controller and take you upstairs. Alfred glared down at you and gripped your hair tightly in his hand before shoving you back down onto his dick again, you tightly gripped his thighs as you felt his cock hit the back of your throat. He continued to buck his hips into your warm mouth sucking in air through his teeth to keep from moaning, you felt his cock twitch in your mouth as he held your head down cumming down your throat and closing his eyes.

He finally let go as you swallowed the large load and coughed you looked up at him with watery eyes and a glare he simply smirked and went back to his game, you got up and stalked upstairs to your room to wait for him he was in for a long night and a ton of pay back.

(( So I'm still alive and writing but I wanted to start writing Hetalia please enjoy and feel free to request things you would like to see.))


End file.
